Epic: A Son's Request
by JinxWriter
Summary: An Epic 2013 fanfic. This is a little scene I thought of between Mandrake and Dagda from a movie scene. Warning, though. This is a tragedy and does contain spoilers, so if you despise stories like this, then turn back! Rated T for the safety of the viewing audience.


**This is an added scene of what I thought of would've happened in a certain tragic scene from the new Blue Sky Studios movie, Epic. It's all centered around Dagda and Mandrake, for those who have seen the movie and know what I mean. If you don't like spoilers, though, then turn back while you still can!**

* * *

Epic: A Son's Request

"SON! NOOOO!" Mandrake screamed at the top of his lungs. He reared his grackle and headed into Dagda's direction to where he had fallen. A look of panic struck his face. Ronin had just struck down his general, but more importantly the one he cared about just as much as destroying the forest. His son. _His _son. Before he could process anything else, he kept on rearing his grackle around, desperately trying to find where his son had fallen.

When he finally reached a good tree spot to land on, Mandrake hopped of his bird and jumped down from tree branch to tree branch, still processing what had just happened. When he finally made it to the ground, he hurried through the forest, waving his club which turned leaves and flowers into a trail of ashes.

"_Son, I'm coming!" _Mandrake thought. After a short distance of running, he saw a trail of footprints in the dirt that lead to an area entirely covered in leaves. He waved his club which disintegrated the plants into more ashes until he saw a tree stump, and a figure lying limp on the ground. His eyes widened when he saw it was none other than Dagda himself!

"Dagda!" Mandrake hurried over, looking at his son. Dagda was laying on his side, clenching his hand over the arrow that was still impaled in him. Mandrake gasped and turned him around, making Dagda face him fully in the eyes. "D…dad?" Dagda asked weakly, looking at him square in the face.

"Yes, son. It's me," Mandrake said with a sad smile.

"I knew it was you. Ugh!" Dagda groaned in pain from the arrow. Mandrake knew it was the arrow that he had fired at Ronin, only to get the impact himself. "I've got to do something! Let me pull it out and I'll bind your wound then I'll…" Mandrake stopped as his son took his hand and placed it right on his chest. Mandrake gasped and turned to Dagda, who smiled weakly at him.

"Dad…it's too late now," he said.

"No, it's never too late!" Mandrake protested.

"I'm afraid it is. I'm sorry dad…ugh! I failed you as a son," Dagda choked out.

"No, no, no! You never fail me. You're my son, Dagda! A son never fails his father!" Mandrake said, gathering him in his arms. Dagda turned to as his dad was on the verge of breaking down. "Dad…" Mandrake looked down at him as he smiled weakly at the sight of his face.

"Promise me this," Dagda began. "Whatever happens now, destroy the forest. Get that pod! Do it for…us." He soon stopped speaking. Mandrake gasped as Dagda passed away in his arms. To his surprise, he started to weep, and his rage, let out a monster roar that sent a million birds flying. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at Dagda and closed his eyes for respect. Suddenly, one of the Boggan generals ran into the scenery and saw him.

"Oh no," the Boggan general saw Mandrake's son in his arms. "Sir, what now?" he asked. At first Mandrake was silent, but then he spoke up after a couple minutes, "We take what's rightfully ours!" he said. The general understood as Mandrake carried his son in his arms.

Before he could take out his evil plan, he would give Dagda a proper funeral. It was now time to live on his son's promise. Take the forest and take the pod! Clenching his hand into a fist, Mandrake would not let his son down. He would kill every single last leafman on Earth to get what was rightfully his.

* * *

FIN

I know it's kind of short, sorry about that. This is what I thought of if Mandrake found his son. I know Mandrake does seem kind of OC, but isn't this how a father would react if he was close to his son?

Since this is technically my first Epic fanfic, what do you think? Is it good or bad? Leave a review and tell me what you thought! :)


End file.
